


Of a Probie and a Kitten

by Regalredstar



Series: Probie and Kitten [1]
Category: Dark Angel, NCIS
Genre: Big Brother Tony, Brotherhood, Deja Vu, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or why Tony has the worst case of Deja Vu in the history of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of a Probie and a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is a Dark Angel/NCIS x-over with some parts taking place in DA and some taking place in NCIS. The NCIS portions take place approximately 12 years after the DA portions. You can tell which is which by their font style:
> 
> _Dark Angel_
> 
> **NCIS**

_Then:_

_It started when Logan heard pounding on the door of his apartment in Terminal City in the middle of the night. Fearing some great emergency he had rushed to open it only to find himself faced with Alec, drunk out of his mind, and sobbing hysterically. Logan didn't even want to think of the amount of alcohol that Alec must have consumed, especially when he considered how much it took to get the X-5 even slightly tipsy._

_With a sigh, Logan pulled Alec into the apartment. Closing the door behind him, Logan led the younger man over to the couch. The actions were well practiced. At some point, Logan wasn't exactly sure when, Alec had decided that Logan's apartment was the place to go when he was drunk._

_Seating himself beside the place on the couch where Alec had collapsed, Logan pulled the blonde's head into his lap and gently began stroking the younger man's hair. Long experience had taught him, that, when drunk, Alec was something of a cuddler and that actions like this normally calmed him down enough for Logan to find out what was going on._

_When Logan finally concluded that Alec was calm enough to answer questions, he leaned forward, and, without stopping the stroking, whispered, "Kitten? Can you tell me what happened? Please, Kitten. I need to know what happened, that made you decide that going out and getting drunk was a good idea."_

_Alec looked up at him with those big brown eyes that had broken so many hearts and whispered, as heartbroken as any of his victims, "She left me, Logan. She left me." This statement set off a fresh wave of sobs and told Logan everything that he needed to know. Alec and Asha's on again, off again, relationship was once again in the off phase, and this time she had left him, leaving him desolate._

_Continuing to rub Alec's hair, Logan comforted, "Shh, Kitten, shh… It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay, I promise. Why don't you go to sleep now? We'll figure everything out in the morning."_

_Sleepily Alec looked up at him, the alcohol finally taking hold. "Will you be here when I wake up?"_

_"Sure, Kitten."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise Kitten. I promise."_

_"Kay." With that, Alec fell into a fitful sleep. Logan continued to stroke him until, at last, his breathing evened out, and he began the deep purring that had given birth to his nickname. Only when that sound filled the room, did Logan allow himself a smile._

_Well who would have thought? Their irredeemable ladies-man had finally fallen in love. Logan chuckled. Max would never believe it._

**Now:**

**It started when Tony heard pounding on his door in the middle of the night. Puzzled he went to check his phone to see if he had missed a call from Gibbs, but no, no missed calls. With a sigh he got up to answer the door, convinced it would be a neighbor coming to complain about the movie he had on to mask the noise coming from his computers.**

**What Tony didn't expect was McGee, drunk, and obviously distraught standing outside of his apartment. As he moved to allow McGee into the apartment, Tony was briefly grateful that the computers weren't visible from the door; even though he wasn't Eyes Only anymore it would not be good if McGee saw his equipment.**

**Just as quickly as it appeared, the gratitude turned to fear. McGee never came to him when there was trouble; he always went to Abby or Gibbs. That he came to Tony was a bad sign. Worse, he was drunk. True, McGee could never hold his alcohol, but this time it was obviously intentional. What could be so bad that McGee would need to get drunk, and then come to him for help?**

**Tony sighed, and led McGee, to the couch, privately fretting. What had happened to put his Probie in such a state? If someone had hurt him… Well Tony didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't lose another little brother.**

**Before Tony knew what was happening he was gently laying the younger man down on the couch, and pulling Tim's head into his lap. As he stroked the soft brown hair, Tony fought back a dark chuckle. Apparently old habits really did die-hard. It had been over a decade since he had last done this with Alec, yet the actions were as instinctive as if he had done them yesterday.**

**Alec. Even after all these years the thought of the blonde had Tony fighting back tears. Losing him, his precious little brother, had been one of the hardest things Tony had ever faced.**

**No, Tony shook his head forcing back the tears. Now was not the time to think of Kitten. He had Probie here now, Probie, who was even now crying into his lap with great hiccupping sobs. He could remember Alec later; right now the job was finding out what happened to make Probie so upset.**

**Running his fingers through the younger man's hair, Tony pulled the younger man close to him, and comfortingly whispered, "Shh… Probie, shh… It's going to be okay. I've gotcha now. Shh…"**

**Slowly, McGee 's bleary eyes looked up at him. "T'ny?"**

**"Yeah Buddy, it's me." Tony whispered, still petting McGee's hair.**

**"What're you doin' at my apartment?" Confusion showed on McGee's face.**

**"We're not at your apartment, Timmy. This is my place."**

**"What am I doin' at you're 'partment?" McGee's tears were temporarily forgotten in favor of his confusion over his current location.**

**"Well, Kid, I kinda hoped you could tell me."**

**"'m not a kid." Tony bit back a laugh. Trust McGee to focus on that.**

**"You'll always be a kid to me Probie."**

**"'m not a probie either."**

**This time Tony couldn't keep in his laughter. "You'll always be my probie, Probie. No matter how old you get." Sighing his voice turned serious. "Now can you tell me what happened that made you decide that showing up drunk at my apartment in the middle of the night was a good idea?"**

**This reminder sparked a fresh wave of tears. Finally, McGee managed to whisper, "She laughed at me, Tony, she laughed at me."**

**"Who laughed at you Probie?" Inwardly Tony was seething, someone had laughed at his probie. Whoever it was, he would kill them. Except, from what Probie was saying it was a girl. And he didn't hurt girls-except criminals, and Ames White's scary Familiar chicks. But those were the only exceptions. Hmm… Maybe he could get Ziva to do it for him. But wait, plans for revenge would have to be put on hold, McGee was starting to talk again.**

**Choking back sobs, McGee whispered, "Abby. I told her I loved her and she laughed at me. Why would she do that Tony?"**

**Now that made Tony really mad. Abby, whom Tony had always believed cared for Tim, had taken Tim's words of love and laughed in his face. Who did she think she was? "I don't know Probie, I don't know."**

**Still stroking the younger man, Tony waited until the tears subsided, then whispered, "Why don't you go to sleep now, Probie? We can talk about it in the morning."**

**Apparently this was what McGee had been waiting for him to say, because as soon as he said it McGee smiled sleepily up at him. "'kay." Then, he instantly dropped off to sleep.**

**Slowly, so as not to disturb the younger man, Tony reached for a pillow and slipped it onto his lap. Gently he maneuvered McGee's head onto it, trying to make the younger man comfortable. He had been told, many times, by Alec that his legs did not make a good pillow, particularly when, like now, he was wearing the exo.**

**He slid his hands down and ran them across McGee's face. He had been worrying about the younger man a lot recently. When McGee had first started to diet and work out more, Tony had been thrilled. McGee getting in shape could only be a good thing, right? But lately McGee had lost so much weight that he was looking positively gaunt. Frankly, it reminded Tony of how he, himself had been during the dark days after the shooting, the months in the hospital. He had lost so much weight then. It had taken months to gain it back; at times it had felt like he was fighting a losing battle. To see McGee now, looking thinner than he had ever been, it scared him more than anything had in a long time. He knew he was probably over reacting, that there was nothing to worry about, but that didn't make it anything any easier. Right now, lying in his arms, tear tracks still visible on his face, McGee looked fragile.**

**The fragility made Tony all the more mad at Abby. She saw it; he knew she did. They had even talked about it a few times, in the early days when McGee first joined the team. True McGee's issues had changed since then, but the insecurity was still there. Abby had to know what her actions would do. And yet, she had still done them. It would be one thing if she had just told him she wasn't interested, but laughing at him?**

**Tony supposed that he had better talk to Abby and find out her side of things before he did anything rash, but, if she really had laughed at Tim… Well, if she had, then she had unknowingly made the best hacker in the country mad. And she was about to learn exactly what kind of revenge the hacker once known as Eyes Only would dish out.**

_Then:_

_It got worse when Logan trudged into the command center to find Asha waiting for him._

_It had really been a fairly good day up to that point. As was their custom Logan and Alec tried to ignore everything that had happened the night before, pretending instead that Alec had merely stopped over for breakfast and a place to sleep off his hangover after a long night out. That was a story that no one in Terminal City would question. After all, Alec often did that; even on mornings when he wasn't hung over he would stop by Logan's place for breakfast, claiming it had the best food in the whole of TC._

_So Logan had spent the morning fixing every breakfast food that he had on hand, eggs, bacon, sausage, waffles with strawberries, anything he could think of that would make the X-5 smile. Then the two had sat down to eat and pretended it was a normal day._

_They had pretended, that is, up until the moment that Logan had gotten up to leave. As he was heading out Logan's eyes fell on a picture that he had hanging on the wall of the four of them, Alec, Asha, Max, and himself, all grinning like mad men after a successful raid. Logan's breath caught as he remembered that it had been after this raid that Alec and Asha had kissed for the first time. That night, Alec had practically bounced into Logan's apartment. His smile had shone like a miniature sun he had been so excited. That really should have been Logan's first clue that this relationship was different than all of Alec's others._

_Alec had obviously heard him gasp because when Logan turned to glance at him he was also staring at the picture, a quiet smile on his face, obviously remembering the events of that day. Then, his smile disappeared, as the events of the previous night came flooding back to him._

_It had killed Logan to see Alec in such obvious pain, especially since there was nothing he could do to stop it. Gently he laid his hand on Alec's shoulder, and squeezed. Then he quietly left the apartment and headed towards the control center._

_As he hurried along, Logan struggled to keep his emotions in check. How dare she hurt his kitten like that? He wanted to curse long, and loud, and hard. But he wouldn't, he couldn't, cursing would be losing control, and losing control was one thing Logan Cale never did._

_The urge to curse grew as he arrived at the command center and found Asha eager to talk to him about something. He tried to ignore her as he hurried past, but she quickly moved to block his path._

_"Logan, I've got to tell you something! I just got word, S1W raided Old Seattle last night, and they found—"_

_Logan cut her off. "Not know Asha." He pushed past her to his bank of computers._

_He was trying to ignore her and focus on his work when he heard near silent footsteps come up behind him, and felt gloved hands massage his shoulder. Without turning around he said, "Hello Max."_

_"Hey you. What's the big dealio with Asha? She seems really excited, and you just blew her off. I thought you had some big Eyes Only file on something hinky going on in Old Seattle."_

_"Not now Max." She was right. He did have a huge Eyes Only file on the subject and under normal circumstances he would have been interested it what Asha had to say. But today wasn't normal circumstances._

_"Logan." Max's voice sounded vaguely disapproving._

_"Max."_

_"Logan."_

_"Max," Maybe he could out stubborn her._

_"Logan," Then again, maybe not._

_"I just had a rough night that's all," Logan sighed. He wanted so badly to relax into her gently massaging hands, but he didn't dare. He knew that if he did he could accidently touch her, and the virus would take hold._

_"I'm sorry," She looked around. "Where's Alec?"_

_Her question was met with silence._

_"Logan, where's Alec?"_

_He still didn't answer,_

_"Logan, where is Alec?"_

_"Where he's been since 3:30 this morning. In my apartment sleeping off a hangover." Drat it. Why couldn't he ever refuse her?_

_"Late enough that you would have already been asleep when he arrived. That's why you didn't sleep well." Logan sighed. She knew him way to well._

_"Yeah."_

_"What possessed him to show up at your apartment at three in the morning?"_

_"He was having a rough night and needed a place to crash. He thought that I would be the most sympathetic."_

_"The most sympa… This has something to do with the way you're acting toward Asha doesn't it?"_

_Logan sighed again. Why was it that she could read him so easily, but he still had trouble figuring her out most of the time? "They broke up again."_

_"So? Alec and Asha break up and get back together all the time. It's what they do."_

_"I know," Logan paused. "But this time… It's different Max. He's in bad shape, worse than he's been since Rachel…. Max, I think he's fallen in love with her."_

_Silence came from his companion, then a quiet, "Oh."_

_Logan understood. Really, what else could she say to that?"_

**Now:**

**It got worse when Tony arrived at NCIS to find Abby waiting for him.**

**It had really been a fairly good day up until that point. Admittedly it had been rather awkward at first. Tony hadn't really been sure how to act around McGee after the events of the previous night. He couldn't just ignore it like he would have with Alec, but he didn't want to embarrass McGee.**

**In the end Tony had decided to stick with his comfort zone and cook. Lots. Coffee first. With the hangover McGee was going to have, the kid would need it. Then he proceeded to retrieve every other breakfast ingredient in his kitchen and cooking like a storm.**

**Tony was working on omelets when McGee entered the kitchen looking groggy, and more than a little confused. Tony fought back his inner big brother. McGee looked so young with his hair sticking up in every direction and the tired look in his eyes. In the end, he settled for a smile and said, "Morning McGee. Coffee's on the counter."**

**"Morning." McGee poured himself some coffee, as he stared curiously at his surroundings. "Tony… Where are we?"**

**"My place." Seeing confusion still evident on the other man's face, Tony sighed, "Tim, do you remember what happened last night?"**

**"I went to dinner with Abby, then… oh…" McGee's face turned red in embarrassment as the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. "Tony, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" McGee looked mortified.**

**"Hey, don't worry about it." Tony gave a wry smile. "It's not like it's the first time I've been in that position…" He shook himself back to the present. "Now what would you like to eat? I'm told that I'm a fairly good cook."**

**"Actually he's very good. But don't tell him I said that. It might go to his head."**

**Tony whirled, "Bling! Don't sneak up on me like that." He glared at his best friend, physical therapist, and roommate. "And where have you been all night? No, don't answer that, I don't want to know," he muttered still glaring. Bling smiled serenely back at him.**

**"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"**

**"Right, sorry. Bling, this is my partner at NCIS, Tim McGee. Probie, this is my best friend, roommate, physical therapist, bodyguard, driver, shrink, and whatever else he feels the need to be, Bling."**

**"Umm… Hi." McGee said awkwardly.**

**Bling just smiled warmly in response. "Hello Tim, it's nice to finally meet you." Then he turned back to Tony, "Now you mentioned breakfast?"**

**So the three of them sat and ate breakfast together, trying to pretend that it was the most normal thing in the world. They mostly succeeded, until, that is, Tony got up to go to work. McGee had started to get up to follow him, but Tony had pushed him back down. "No. You stay here and finish your breakfast, and when your done head to the spare bedroom down the hall. There's a comfortable bed, hot shower and clean clothes waiting for you there. Then, when you're rested, clean and dressed, Bling will take you to wherever you left your car, and you can come into work. Okay?"**

**McGee had looked up at him clearly torn between the thought of a warm bed and clean clothes, and the way Gibbs would likely treat him if he came in late. Tony leaned down and whispered, "Hey, just finish eating and go to bed. I'll cover for you with Gibbs, kay?" McGee nodded mutely.**

**When he saw, Tony had grinned. "Good." His eyes sought out Bling and sent a silent 'Take care of him' at his friend. He saw Bling nod nearly imperceptibly, and instantly relaxed, his message had been received.**

**"I'll see you both later than," Tony said as he turned to head out the door.**

**It was as he was heading out the door that he saw the picture. It was one of his favorites, a candid picture of Abby and McGee hard at work in her lab, McGee's arms around Abby in an attempt to reach the computer where the two of them were working on solving their latest puzzle.**

**He had forced back a sigh. They looked so happy in that picture. Would they ever look like that again? After last night's events, could they?**

**Tony had turned as he heard as choked sob from behind him. McGee was staring at the picture, his face a mask of sadness as he remembered both the events in the picture and what had happened the night before.**

**It had killed Tony to see McGee in such obvious pain when he could do nothing about it. Gently he squeezed the younger man's shoulder then headed out the door.**

**It was only once he was in the car that he had allowed his emotions to show. Tony swore, long and loud and hard. Back when he was Logan Cale, he would never have allowed himself to lose control like that. But Tony DiNozzo had long ago learned that there were worse ways to lose control then swearing.**

**He had wanted to swear more when he arrived at NCIS and found Abby in the bullpen eager to tell him something. He had tried to ignore her as he hurried to his desk, but undaunted, she jumped on him.**

**"Tony! I have got to tell you what happened last night! I went out tot dinner wit McGee-but he was acting weird-so I went to this club—"**

**Roughly, Tony shook her off him, "Not now Abby."**

**Tony was trying to ignore her quivering lips and he begin his work, when he felt hands on his shoulder's and a pair of lips next to his ear. Instantly he stiffened at the touch.**

**"What is the matter, Tony?"**

**"Nothing, Zee-vah."**

**"That is a lie." She sounded absolutely certain.**

**He sighed, "No Ziva, it's not. Nothing's wrong."**

**She didn't seem to believe him. "No, that is not true, something is wrong. If nothing was wrong, you would not have snipped at Abby like you did."**

**"Snapped, Zee, I would not have snapped at Abby. And it's nothing I just didn't sleep well."**

**She still didn't seem to believe him. "Really?"**

**"Really," he looked around. "Where's Gibbs?"**

**"M-TAC," she sounded a little put out at him. "Where is McGee?"**

**Tony knew he couldn't out stubborn Ziva; that was impossible. Normally, however, he would have tried to out annoy her. But today he just didn't have the energy, "My place, sleeping off a hangover."**

**"Sleeping off a hangover?" She glared at him suspiciously. "What did you do to him?"**

**He gave her an offended look, "Why do you assume I did something to him? He did this to himself. Actually, if you want to blame someone, blame Abby. She's the one who laughed when he told her he loved her, which caused him to decide to get drunk in the first place."**

**"She laughed at him?" Tony hated to admit it but he loved it when she sounded like this, all ninja-assassin.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Perhaps she had a good reason."**

**"Yeah, maybe… But if she didn't…"**

**"She will pay."**

**"Leave that to me."**

**"Are you sure? No, of course you are. You would not have said so if you were not." She paused. "Did you say he is at you apartment? Why is he there?"**

**"I don't know. I guess he just figured that he couldn't go to you or Palmer, Ducky would call Gibbs, and Gibbs would just yell at him for breaking rule #12. By process of elimination I'm the only one left."**

**"Perhaps, or perhaps he knew that you would be the one who would understand and care the most."**

**Tony blushed, "Thanks Ziva."**

**"You are welcome. Now what are you going to tell Gibbs when he comes down?"**

**"I don't know. I'll figure something out. The kid's in bad enough shape, he doesn't need Gibbs yelling at him and making it worse. If I need to, I'll provoke Gibbs and make him yell at me instead."**

**Ziva smiled, "You are a strange and loyal friend Anthony DiNozzo."**

**"I'll take that as a compliment?"**

**"You should it was meant to be one."**

**"Then, thank you Ziva David." With a small smile Tony let himself relax back into her gently massaging hands.**

_Then:_

_Things reached their boiling point when Zack decided to drop by. Zack. Logan hated the X-5. Every time he came around he would stare at Logan, watching him as if he was trying to think of the best way to kill him. The others told Logan not to worry, that whatever it was that Manticore had done to cause Zack to try to kill him was gone, but Logan wasn't sure he believed them. And even if it was gone, well, that didn't make him any less annoying, now did it?_

**Now:**

**Things reached their boiling point when Damon Werth decided to drop by. Werth. Tony hated the former Marine Corporal with a passion. Every time he came around he would stare at Tony as if he thought that he hadn't done enough damage with the broken nose the first time they had met and was trying to think of new injuries to inflict. Ziva told Tony not to worry, that the steroids that had caused Werth to attack him in the first place were gone, but Tony wasn't sure he believed her. And even if they were, that didn't make him any less annoying, now did it?**

_Then:_

_On the plus side, Alec had shown up a few hours prior, still showing signs of the rough night he'd had. Luckily for him, Lydecker had decided that today would be a good time to make a return, so everyone was pre-occupied with that. Logan hoped it lasted; he didn't think Alec could go too much longer before someone realized that all he was doing was staring at Asha's picture._

**Now:**

**On the plus side, McGee had finally shown up for work, still showing signs of the rough night he'd had. Luckily for him Gibbs had been in M-TAC all day, so he hadn't noticed McGee's absence. Tony hoped he stayed there; he didn't think Gibbs would be out very long before he noticed that all McGee was doing was staring at Abby's picture.**

_Then:_

_As fate would have it Zack was the first one who noticed what Alec was up to. The second he realized that Alec was acting the way he was because he had fallen in love, Zack began to lay into him about how emotions made one weak._

_Logan watched as Alec wilted as the older X-5 lay into him. He didn't understand it. He knew that, though he would never admit it, Alec looked up to the older man, because, after all, he was the leader of the '09 escapees, but really hadn't he proven himself by now? Moreover Logan knew Alec had no problem with transgenics and humans falling in love… Then it hit him, Rachel. When Alec was still at Manticore he had been sent to assassinate a man named Robert Berrisford, but before he could Alec had fallen in love with Berrisford's daughter Rachel. In the end Alec's love for Rachel had kept him from being able to kill her father, and Manticore had killed her as punishment. Logan had thought that Alec had gotten over his guilt over Rachel's death, but apparently he had just gotten better at hiding it. Inwardly Logan groaned, if he did still feel guilty over Rachel of course he would let Zack lecture him on falling in love with a human. He thought that he deserved it. Logan sighed as he felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach._

**Now:**

**As fate would have Werth was the first one who noticed what covered McGee's computer. The second he realized that McGee was acting the way he was because he was in love with Abby. Werth began to tease him unmercifully about ever believing that a girl like Abby could love a guy like McGee.**

**Tony watched as McGee wilted under the former marines comments. He didn't understand it. True, a few years ago comments like Werth's, would have destroyed the junior agent, but not anymore. Now McGee didn't take flak from anyone, Tony had seen to that. So why would he be letting the words of a dishonorably discharged marine get to him? Then it hit him. McGee thought Werth was right, that no girl as good as Abby could fall in love with him. Tony could guess why, after all, nearly all of McGee's girlfriends over the past few years had turned out to be either, a) criminals, b) assassins, or c) imaginary. All of them had been using him in some way. No wonder McGee was just taking it. He thought he deserved it. Tony sighed as he felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach.**

_Then:_

_Logan finally reached his breaking point when Zack went at Alec for what must have been the tenth time. As he watched Kitten shrink under Zack's cruel words, Logan felt anger rising in his throat. With a snarl, he whirled on Zack, pulled back his arm…_

**Now:**

**Tony finally reached his breaking point as he when Werth went at Tim for what must have been the tenth time. As he watched Probie shrink under Werth's cruel words, Tony felt anger rising in his throat. With a snarl, he whirled on Werth, pulled back his arm…**

_Then:_

_And swung._

**Now:**

**And swung.**

_Then:_

_Before he really knew what was happening Logan had Zack on the ground and was standing over him with his foot on the other man's throat._

_"Listen to me," he growled more frighteningly than he had honestly though he could. "Nobody hurts my little brother, you understand? Nobody. If you ever, even think about hurting him ever again, I will do a lot worse than just lay you out. Do you understand?" No response. "I said do you understand?"_

_Apparently he had startled Zack, because the X-5 gave a mute nod._

_Logan smiled coldly and raised his foot. "Come on Kitten. Let's go home." Gently he took the younger man by the arm and led him to the door._

**Now:**

**Before he really knew what was happening Tony had Werth on the ground and was standing over him with his foot on the other man's throat.**

**"Listen to me," he growled more frighteningly than he had in a long time. "Nobody hurts my little brother, you understand? Nobody. I will not let another younger brother be hurt. Got it? If you ever, even think about hurting him ever again, I will do a lot worse than just lay you out. Do you understand?" No response. "I said do you understand?"**

**Apparently he had startled Werth because the former marine gave a mute nod.**

**Tony smiled coldly and raised his foot. "Come on Probie. Let's go home." Gently he took the younger man by the arm and led him to the elevator.**

_Then:_

_Right as he was about to step through the door Logan felt a hand on his arm. Slowly he turned to meet its owner._

_"Cale," his eyes met Lydecker's. "Well done."_

_Logan smiled and stepped through the door letting it swing closed behind him._

**Now:**

**Right as he was about to step through the elevator doors Tony felt a hand on his arm. Slowly he turned to meet its owner.**

**"DiNozzo," his eyes met Gibbs'. "Well done." Then he felt a slap on the back of his head. "But what the heck were you doin'?"**

**Tony smiled wistfully, "Having the worst case of déjà vu in the history of the universe." He turned back toward the elevator, "See you tomorrow, Boss." With that he stepped into the elevator letting the doors slide shut behind him.**

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first part (3rd Chronologically) in a larger DA/NCIS X-Over verse.  
> The stories that will go before it are Kitten (Alec centric) and Probie (McGee centric). I plan on getting a chapter of one or the other up every other Friday. Feel free to bug me incessantly when I'm late. (In fact please do. It'll give me incentive to get them up.)  
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal


End file.
